Remember
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Zelda remembers the past, but when Link isn’t there to comfort her, who can take his place but the one person who is like him the most. A oneshot about Link and Zelda.


**Hey Everyone! Another one of my oneshots! Starting time, 1:00, ending time, 2:30.**

**Summery- ** Zelda remembers the past, but when Link isn't there to comfort her, who can take his place but the one person who is like him the most. A sad oneshot about Link and Zelda.

_"I'll never forget you…"_

Princess Zelda of Hyrule walked slowly through the main room in the castle, her eyes looking over the walls as she studied all the portraits of her ansesters.

These portraits told Zelda all about her past, about her family and about the people whose blood she shared. Zelda blinked at the portraits and continued walking.

Finally she stopped at the portrait of one very special man. The man in the portrait had golden blond hair that fell gently above his eyes and baby blue eyes that were brighter than the sky. He wore a pair of breeches and a green tunic with a white collared shirt underneith it, in his hand he held the legendary sword, the master sword.

This special man was Link, the hero of time and prince of Hyrule after he had married Zelda.

Zelda smiled and tears came to her eyes as her gaze turned to the statue of Link underneith his portrait.

Next to the portrait of Link was a portrait of Link and Zelda together after they had gotten married. They were standing next to each other, their arms around each other's waists, smiling gently, as if they knew a secret no one else knew.

Zelda bit her lip and smiled again, remembering the days before Ganondorf had attacked again.

"Mother!" Zelda snapped back to reality and turned in time to see her 15-year-old son Zachary jogging towards her.

"hello Zach, aren't you suppost to be practicing?" Zelda asked as her son stood next to her. Her son grinned, he was said to be a genius with the sword, just like his father. Of course, Zelda wasn't surprised, the boy was exactly like his father.

He had golden blond hair and the same baby blue eyes that Zelda loved. As well as Link's liking for tunics.

"I was just taking a break and saw you in here, what are you doing?" The young prince asked, following Zelda's gaze back up to Link's portrait and statue.

"I was just remembering the past Zach," Zelda said, Zach glanced as his mother before looking back up at the painting.

"mother, who is that man?" he asked, Zelda blinked, "I never told you who he was?" she said. Her son shook his head.

Zelda sighed and looked back up at the portrait, her eyes filled with sadness.

"he was the hero of Hyrule, the legendary hero of time, remember when you were little? I told you the story." Zelda said, Zach nodded and Zelda continued.

"this man, Link, was more than just a hero, he was kind, sweet, caring, and very brave. He held the triforce of courage, the third piece of the triforce."

Zach opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted, "besides, he was more than a hero to me, he was my friend, my lover, the man I planned to spend the rest of my life with." Zelda said sadly,

Zach glanced at his feet as well. "d-did he… by any chance… know my… father?" Zach asked, Zelda's head shot up and she turned to Zach.

"why do you ask?" she asked him, Zach continued looking at his boots.

"well, it's just… everyone talks about how great my father was, but I've never known him, you never told me anything about him. When I was little, I used to ask you to tell me about him all the time, but you always said. "not today" or "you'll know about him someday." I've always wondered who my father was…" Zach trailed off.

Zelda felt tears build up in her eyes as she wrapped her arm around her son,

"oh sweety, you're right, it's time you did know about your father." Zach's head popped up. His eyes filled with excitement at finally knowing who his father was.

Zelda pointed to the portrait of Link, "like I said before, Link's wasn't just my friend." Zach looked a little surprised at this.

"you see Zach, Link and I fell in love, and your father… your father is Link." Zelda said, Zach was quiet for a moment, finally he muttered.

"you mean… Link, my father is Link, the hero of time?" Zach said, and Zelda nodded.

"After Link and I defeated Ganondorf together, we got married, and he bacame the prince of Hyrule. But a year after our marriage, Ganondorf attacked again, it was so sudden, without warning. We didn't have much time to react. Ganondorf attacked while I was giving birth to you. And Link… Link was afraid, he left to go and fight Ganondorf alone, even though I tried to stop him. I warned him not to go, I was afraid he would die. But he went anyway, saying that it was his duty to stop Ganondorf." Zelda stopped, a little too choked up to go on.

"what happened next?" Zach asked, Zelda looked up at Zach's baby blue eyes, the same as Link's…

"after he left, you were born. Impa tried to make me flee with you, but I was too worried about Link to leave. I snuck away from Impa with you, and took off after Link.

Link was fighting Ganondorf when I arrived, Ganondorf saw me first and said something to Link, and he turned around and saw me, carrying you in my arms. I never saw such fear on his face before, that was the first time I saw him truly afraid.

He tried to get me to leave, but I refused, I told him I wasn't going to run away and leave him to fight Ganondorf all alone." Zelda said, tears coming to her eyes as her son wrapped his arms around his mother and hugged her.

"go on mother, you can tell me about it, maybe talking about it will make you feel better." Zach said, and Zelda nodded before continuing.

"after that, Ganon attacked me, Link jumped in front of me and deflected the attack with the master sword. And that's when I realized what Ganondorf was doing, he was using Link's fear for my safty and yours against him, so I told Link I would hide nearby where Ganondorf wouldn't hurt you or me.

Link finally realized that I wasn't going to leave and agreed, he cast Nayru's love around you and me and distracted Ganondorf while I hid.

With the two of us safe, Link could finally fight without fearing for our safty. But that's when disaster struck. Ganon managed to hit Link and send him flying back, and he didn't get up. I screamed and tried to race over to him, but Ganondorf tried to stop me. He was about to attack me. I still had you in my arms, and when Ganon raise his sword to kill us I thought it was the end. But Link… Link jumped in front of us and took the blow, he saved us. And, even though he was bleeding badly, he went and distroyed Ganondorf forever… but at a terriable price." Zelda said, wiping her eyes.

"Link was bleeding badly after the fight, he colapsed, and I raced over to him, still carrying you.

He was dying by the time I got to him, I tried to tell him that he was going to live, but he said it was ok that he was going to die, he said that as long as you and I were safe, nothing else mattered. He asked to see you, he didn't even know you were a boy, and was so excited when I told him. He asked me what your name was, and I told him that you didn't have a name because I never got the chance to name you. He said to me, "Zachary, name him Zach, that's my favorite name, and it's kind of like a guy version of Zelda."

Then he reached out, with his last strength and touched your cheek, and said, "I love you Zach, and you too Zelda, someday I'll see you again." And then he died, right there in my arms. He died…" Zelda said, tears were now pouring down her face as she sobbed onto Zach's shoulder, Zach hugged his mother, tears beginning to stream down his face at the thought of his father naming him right before he died.

As Zelda and Zach stood in the hallway, they could have sworn they heard Link's voice, barely in a whisper,

"I'll never forget you… I'll always be here… and I'll see you again…"

The end

**how was it? Sad huh? I didn't origionally plan to make it this sad, it juts ended up beind that way, by the way, can any of you guess what you think the secret is that the Link and Zelda in the painting knew? **

**I've been updateing my other stories too, I'm sorry I'm taking so long! I havea really lame excuse, but... my computer got a viris and my dad had to go and fix it but in the process accidentally erased a bunch of my stories, but i didn't lose to much, I just have to retype a few chapters.**

**Anyway, keep a lookout for the next chapters in my stories! ****Read and review!**

**Anime Wildfire **


End file.
